My Secret Girl
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Sebuah taruhan di berikan oleh Uchiha Sasuke kepada Hyuga Hinata, tapi dia malah terjebak sendiri dalam taruhan tersebut. Taruhan yang mempermain kan perasaan dan hati kedua nya. Bad summary
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sebuah taruhan yang di berikan Uchiha sasuke kepada Hyuga Hinata membuat nya terjebak sendiri dalam taruhan nya tersebut. Taruhan yang mempermain kan perasan dan hati kedua nya. Bad summary.

My Secret Girl

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuga Hinata

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort

Warning: TYPO,AU,GAJE,ABAL,NOT EYD,Dan masih banyak lagi ketidak sempurnaan dalam fic saya ini, mohon maklum

Cerita ini murni punya saya, jika ada kesamaan dalam hal apapun, itu hanya kebetulan saja.

Happy reading.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, terlihat beberapa orang sedang berkumpul. Mereka berkumpul bukan untuk bercakap-cakap biasa saja, namun mereka sedang membicarakan hal yang penting mengenai anak mereka, tepatnya perjodohan untuk anak-anak mereka. Yah anak-anak dari keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuga.

"Jadi, mulai sekarang kau akan segera di tunangkan dengan Hinata, Sasuke," ucap pria paruh baya itu kepada anak bungsunya, sedangkan si bungsu yang masih memperlihatkan wajah datarnya itu hanya mendengus kecil , tak terima dengan keputusan yang di berikan oleh ayahnya.

"Tapi ayah, aku tid…"

"Kau tidak bisa menolak Sasuke, kalian sudah di jodohkan sejak lahir dengan Hinata," Tegas ayahnya lagi sambil menoleh sebentar pada gadis yang di panggilnya Hinata, sedangkan gadis yang menjadi peran utama dalam pembicaraan ini hanya menunduk saja, pasrah dengan semua perjodohan ini.

Sebenarnya, ia juga ingin menolak perjodohan ini, karena ia hanya ingin hidup bersama pria yang di cintainya, bukan pria yang tidak di kenalnya, tapi ia tidak ingin mengecewakan keluarganya, apa lagi ayahnya yang sangat di sayanginya.

"Itu benar Sasuke, kalian berdua sudah di jodohkan sejak kecil." Kali ini, pria bermata sama dengan Hinata yang membuka suara.

Pria itu adalah Hyuga Hiashi, dia dalah teman lama dari Uchiha Fugaku. Karena hubungan mereka yang sangat erat, meraka pun sepakat, suatu hari nanti mereka akan menjodohkan anak mereka, dan kejadian ini lah yang terjadi sekarang.

"Tapi paman, aku bahkan belum,,,"

"Mengenal Hinata , dan menyayanginya, itu kan yang akan kau katakan?" potong wanita bersurai hitam panjang yang sedang duduk di sebelah suaminya. Mendengar itu Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Sasuke sayang, kalian kan tidak akan langsung di nikahkan. Pertama-tama kalian bertunangan dulu, walaupun sebenarnya, ibu mau kalian langsung menikah karna ibu sudah ga sabar pengen punya menantu seperti Hinata. Lagi pula, kalian sudah pernah bertemu koq, waktu umur kalian 3 tahun," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut pada Hinata.

"Ibu, waktu itu kan aku masih kecil mana mungkin ingat kejadian itu, lagi pula aku dan Hyuga-san masih SMA, mana mungkin menikah bu." ucap Sasuke datar, namun sarat akan emosi.

"Apa salahnya menikah saat ini, kalian kan masih bisa melanjutkan sekolah kalian, menurut ibu itu tidak menggangu." ujar Mikoto santai, sedangkan Sasuke sudah kesal melihat kelakuan ibunya yang keliatan mendukung sekali perjodohan ini.

"Kalian tidak akan langsung menikah, tapi kalian akan di tunangkan dulu." ucap Fugaku sambil meminum kopi yang tadi di buat kan istrinya.

"Kapan acara pertunangannya?" Tanya Sasuke kesal, namun masih berusaha menyembunyikan emosinya yang hampir meledak itu.

"Satu bulan lagi." Ucap Hiashi enteng.

"Ck, sial," umpatnya kesal.

"Sasuke, kau kan tidak memiliki kekasih, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan menerima perjodohan ini, atau jangan-jangan kau itu gay?" ucap Mikoto polos yang langsung di hadiahi deathglare dari Sasuke. Lalu pandangannya pun beralih pada sosok yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun

"Memangnya, Hyuga-san sudah setuju?" Tanya Sasuke dingin sambil memberikan tatapan yang tajam pada putri sulung Hyuga HIashi itu. Merasa dirirnya mendapat tatapan dingin dari Sasuke, Hinata semakin mendudukan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takut dan gugupnya itu.

Melihat reaksi dari anaknya, Hiashi langsung menyentuh puncak kepala Hinata dan mengelusnya perlahan. Raut wajah Hiashi yang semula datar dan dingin itu langsung berubah menjadi hangat.

"Apa kau setuju dengan perjodohan ini Hinata? Tanya Hiashi dengan lembut. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Hinata langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap tatapan ayahnya yang lembut. Hanya dengan melihat tatapan mata ayahnya yang lembut, entah kenapa Hinata sudah tidak mempunyai alasan lagi untuk menolak perjodohan ini, lagi pula Hinata yakin ayahnya melakukan ini demi kebaikan dan masa depannya,tidak mungkin ayahnya akan menjerumuskan nya bukan? Lagi pula, kalau di pikir-pikir lagi, tidak ada ruginya dia menerima perjodohan ini, apa lagi ini bisa membuat ayahnya bahagia.

Sesaat Hinata mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sasuke untuk mengetahui jawaban apa yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Namun saat menatap kearah pemuda onyx itu, hanya tatapan tajam dan dingin yang ia dapatkan seolah mengisyarat kan 'jawab tidak, atau ku bunuh kau.' Melihat tatapan itu Hinata bergidig ngeri dan langsung mengembalikan tatapannya kepada ayah nya lagi. Gadis bermata lavender itu menutup matanya dan menghela nafas, setelah itu ia membuka matanya.

"A-aku setuju ayah," ucapnya penuh keyakinan. Mendengar jawaban itu semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut –minus Sasuke-menghela nafas lega. Mikoto yang ada di samping Fugaku pun langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata,Mikoto langsung memeluk Hinata saking senangnya, sedangkan Sasuke, jangan ditanya lagi, dia sekarang sudah kesal setengah mati. 'Kenapa sih gadis itu malah menyetujui perjodohan konyol ini?' batinnya kesal.

"Baiklah, jadi apa kita sudah sepakat?" ucap Fugaku yang sedang menatap Hiashi, sedangkan yang di tatap hanya mengangguk pelan. Setelah mendapat isyarat bahwa Hiashi menyetujuinya, fugaku pun langsung mengarahkan onyx hitam miliknya kepada anaknya.

"Kau Sasuke?" merasa sudah tidak mendapatkan alasan lagi untuk menolak perjodohan ini, Sasuke pun dengan berat hati menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah, aku setuju, tapi aku punya satu syarat.," ucap uchiha muda itu. Wajah yang tadinya terlihat kesal dan marah itu kini telah menampilkan seringai misterius.

"Apa syaratmu Sasuke?" Tanya Hiashi dingin pada Sasuke. Hiashi merasa sedikit kesal dengan tingkah anak temannya ini yang menurutnya kurang sopan dengan mengajukan persyaratan,' memang siapa dia , heuuh? 'dengus Hiashi dalam hati.

" Aku hanya meminta waktu agar bisa menjadi lebih dekat dengan Hyuga-san, bukankah kita harus bisa lebih mengenal agar bisa menyayangi satu sama lain, dan aku ingin hal yang terkait dengan perjodohan ini, di rahasiakan terlebih dahulu, agar aku bisa mendekati Hyuga-san dengan leluasa, tanpa ada yang tau status kami yang telah di jodohkan." ucap Sasuke sambil melebarkan seringai yang hanya dapat di lihat oleh Hinata, karena memang seringai itu di tunjukan padanya. Sedangkan Hinata semakin bergidig ngeri melihat seringai dari Sasuke, 'apa yang akan di lakukannya?' batin Hinata.

"Itu benar suamiku, Hiashi, bagaimanapun juga, Hinata kan harus bisa menyesuaikan diri dulu dengan Sasuke." Ucap Mikoto yang menyetujui keinginan Sasuke. Sedangkan Fugaku dan Hiashi sedang memikirkan apa yang di katakan Sasuke , dan mereka pikir, ada benarnya juga, mereka harus mengenal satu sama lain terlebih dahulu. Fugaku pun menatap Hiashi lalu Hiashi pun menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia setuju dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Baik, kami setuju dengan Sasuke." Mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut ayahnya, Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan, entah apa yang di rencanakan Sasuke untuk Hinata, tapi Hinata rasa, rencana itu bukan rencana yang baik untuknya. Hinata benar-benar merasakan firasat yang buruk.

Sasuke pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, perlahan namun pasti, ia menghampiri Hinata dan duduk di sebelahnya. Tanpa izin dari Hinata, Sasuke langsung memegang tangan lembut gadis berumur 17 tahun itu, sedangkan Hinata, wajahnya sudah memerah akibat perlakuan Sasuke. Malu , kaget, dan takut, itulah perasaannya sekarang.

"Hyuga-san," onyx itu menatap tajam pada lavender Hinata. Hinata berusaha mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap balik tatapan tajam dari Sasuke, namun kekutan yang ia kumpulkan mendadak menghilang karena perlakuan si Uchiha bungsu itu. Dan tanpa meminta izin lagi, Sasuke langsung mendaratkan kecupannya di kening Hinata dan itu sukses mebuat semua yang ada disana terkejut dengan kelakukan pemuda emo tersebut. Sebelum menjauhkan diri dari Hinata, Sasuke sempat membisik kan sesuatu yang hanya di dengar oleh Hinata, dan itu sukses membuat Hinata membelalakan matanya lagi.

"Sampai bertemu besok di Sekolah." Ucap nya dingin, sedetik kemudian Uchiha itu langsung meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan semua orang yang di buat terkejut olehnya, terutama gadis Hyuga, bernama Hinata.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N:hayyy minnnaaaaaa,,mf yah fic nya jelek, aku newbie loh , salam kenal yah. Ini fic pertama aku yang aku post di ffn lo0h jadi maklum yah kalau jelek,hhe :D

Oh iya aku mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak buat yuko, dia sudah sangat banyak membantu ku, arigatou yukoi*peluk yukoi hhe,,dan terimakasih juga biuat FP GFSHI yang sudah banyak memberikan ilmu tentu saja admin nya yang kece-kece juga banyak berjasa ,, ok maaf banyak cincong, akhir kata, RnR n,n


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Sebuah taruhan yang di berikan Uchiha Sasuke kepada Hyuga Hinata membuat nya terjebak sendiri dalam taurhan tersebut. Taruhan yang mempermain kan perasaan dan hati mereka. Bad summary.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Uchiha SasukexHyuga Hinata

Rate:T

Genre:Romane, hurt/comfot

Warning:TYPO,AU,OOC,ABAL,GAJE,ANCUR,DAN MASIH BANYAK KETIDAK SEMPURNAAN LAIN NYA, MOHON MAKLUM SAYA NEWBIE ^^

hapyy reading n.n

Chapter 2

Sedari tadi, gadis bersurai indigo itu terus saja menggeliatkan badannya, menggulingkannya ke kiri dan ke kanan, merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan ke adaan ini. Bukan! Bukan karena kasur yang sedang ia tiduri yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, tapi karena kelakuan yang di tunjukan oleh bungsu Uchiha kepadanya beberapa jam yang lalu. Yaitu menciumnya di depan orang tua dan calon mertuanya. Ok, mungkin berlebihan karena ciuman yang Sasuke berikan itu di kening, tapi tetap saja itu membuatnya sangat malu dan tentu saja kaget setengah mati! Apa lagi setelah itu Sasuke pergi dengan seenaknya. Hinata melihat raut wajah Hiashi yang terlihat kesal dan tak percaya atas perlakuan calon menantunya itu. Walaupun calon menantu, tapi itu masih calon kan belum 'resmi', jadi Uchiha itu masih belum berhak menyentuh Hinata, mungkin itulah yang sedang di pikirkan oleh ayahnya waktu itu. Sedangkan orang tua dari Sasuke hanya tersenyum lebar melihat kelakuan putranya itu, walaupun yang tersenyum lebar hanya Mikoto saja, sedangkan Fugaku hanya tersenyum tipis saja.

FLASHBACK ON

Setelah pulang dari kediaman Uchiha beberapa jam yang lalu, dengan tampang yang masih kaget dan bingung ia langsung menuju kamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan otot-ototnya yang tegang akibat kegiatan yang di jalani nya seharian tadi. Walaupun kegiatan yang di lakukan hanya menghadiri acara perjodohan itu, tapi sungguh, itu sangat melelahkan!

Sebelum Hinata memasuki kamarnya, ia terlebih dahulu di panggil oleh Hiashi. Ayahnya bilang, ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan dulu. Dengan terpaksa, kaki yang sudah lelah itu pun melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke tempat kerja ayahnya.

"Tok…tok…tok… ayah, ini aku," ucapnya dari luar pintu ruangan itu.

"Masuk!" Hinata pun langsung membuka pintu ruang kerja ayahnya, dan langsung masuk ke dalam, tak lupa, ia juga menutup pintu itu kembali. Setelah masuk, ayahnya mempersilahkannya duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapannya. Hinata pun menggeser kursi, kemudian segera duduk dihadapan ayahnya, "Ada apa ayah memanggil ku?" Tanyanya sambil menatap mata Hiashi. Pria itu pun membalas tatapan mata dari putri sulungnya itu.

"Ayah tau kau lelah Hinata, tapi kau harus mengetahui hal ini," ucapnya datar. Hinata pun di buat bingung dengan apa yang akan di katakan Hiashi. Seolah mengerti dengan kebingungan yang Hinata alami, pria paruh baya itu melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi.

"Mulai besok, kau akan bersekolah di tempat Sasuke, itu di lakukan supaya kau bisa lebih dekat dengannya. Ayah sudah mengatur segalanya, kau tinggal masuk saja, dan besok Sasuke juga akan datang kesini untuk mengantarmu ke Sekolah," ucapnya panjang lebar. Ucapan ayahnya itu sukses membuatnya kaget dan mengerti apa arti ucapan Sasuke tadi.

" Apa Uchiha-san sendiri yang meminta ini ayah?" Tanya Hinata. Hiashi hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari putrinya itu. Hinata hanya menghela nafas tak percaya, sebenarnya apa sih yang mau dilakukan oleh sasuke? Bukankah awalnya dia menolak keras perjodohan ini, terus, kenapa sekarang ia malah mengingikan Hinata dekat dengannya, ini sungguh membingungkan bagi Hinata.!

"Ehemm…" suara deheman itu sukses membuyarkan pikiran Hinata yang sedari tadi memikirkan tentang tingkah laku Sasuke yang aneh, menurutnya.

"Ma-maf ayah." Gadis itu menundukan kepalanya, merasa bersalah karena mengabaikan keberadaan ayahnya. Namun sedetik kemudian Hinata merasakan tepukan tangan di kepalanya. Ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya, dan melihat ayahnya yang sudah berdiri di depannya serta memberikan senyuman lembut kepadanya.

"Kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan perjodohan ini, kita bisa membatalkannya Hinata," ucapnya lembut sambil mengusap-usap kepala Hinata. Melihat senyuman yang penuh ketulusan itu, seketika semua keraguan, ketakutan, dan keluh kesahnya pun menghilang, dan ia sudah benar-benar memutuskan untuk menerima perjodohan ini!

"Tidak ayah…" ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepala , "aku tidak akan membatalkannya. Jika dengan ini ayah bahagia maka aku juga akan bahagia." Dan sedetik kemudian Hinata dapat merasakan tubuh mungilnya mendapatkan sebuah kehangatan dari sang ayah. Pelukan yang begitu menenangkan dan menentramkan jiwanya, ia pun membalas pelukan itu.

"Ayah melakukan ini karena ingin kau bahagia, maaf jika ini sedikit memaksamu Hinata." Sang kepala rumah tangga itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku, hanya ingin bisa menepati janjiku kepada mendiang ibumu untuk membahagiakanmu dan Hanabi adikmu."

Hinata masih terdiam dalam pelukan ayahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan air mata dan isakannya dari sang ayah.

"Aku tau, aku bukan ayah yang baik bagi kalian, tapi ak,,,"

"Sudahlah ayah,,," potong Hinata sambil melepaskan pelukannya, ia pun menatap lembut pada Hiashi.

"Aku tau,,," ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk baju ayahnya, menghilangkan debu-debu yang menempel di sana.

"Aku mengerti,,," sekarang tubuhnya berjinjit untuk sedikit menyamai tinggi badannya dengan Hiashi.

"Dan terimakasih atas semuanya." Kecupan singkat bibir mungil itu pun mendarat di kening Hiashi,

"aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakanmu ayah."

Dan pelukan hangatlah yang mengakhiri pertemuan ayah dan anak itu.

.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

Kini, gadis yang hampir berumur 17 tahun itu masih menggeliat resah memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi besok? Apa Sasuke akan melakukan hal yang buruk kepadanya, atau dia akan menciumnya kembali di depan umum? Oh Tuhan, ini benar-benar buruk! apa lagi, ia mengingat kalimat yang di bisikkan Sasuke kepadanya sebelum pergi,

"_Kau akan menyesal, Hyuga_," ucap Sasuke dengan senyum iblisnya, dan sayang sekali kata-kata itu hanya di dengar oleh Hinata saja, andai yang lain bisa tau, pasti dia tidak akan merasa se resah ini akan omongan atau ancaman yang di lontarkan Uchiha muda itu, apalagi, besok ia akan berangkat bersama, oh sial! Uchiha itu sudah benar-benar matang merencanakan semua ini, dan sayangnya, Hinata mana mungkin mengadukan hal ini kepada ayahnya, ia tak ingin membuat ayahnya khawatir.

Hinata pun mendesah pelan, lalu berdoa kepada Tuhan, semoga semua firasat dan pikiran buruknya ini tidak akan pernah terjadi, dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Hinata menarik selimut untuk menutupi badannya, lalu memejamkan matanya dan terlelap menuju ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini terlihat sangat cerah, dengan sinar mentari yang bersinar terang dan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, burung-burung pun ikut bersiul untuk memeriahkan pagi ini, sungguh indah bukan, tapi tidak untuk gadis bermarga Hyuga ini. Akibat tidur di jam yang sangat larut, pagi ini ia terlambat bangun, padahal ini hari pertama ia masuk ke Sekolah barunya yaitu, KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL. Yah, KHS adalah salah satu Sekolah yang sangat terkenal di Konoha. Murid yang bisa masuk kesana hanya murid yang mempunyai otak encer dan murid dari kalangan atas. Ok kita tinggal kan penjelasan tentang Sekolah itu, kita kembali pada nona Hyuga kita.

TIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDD,,,,,, TIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDD,,,,,, TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDD

Suara klakson dari mobil berwarna hitam yang ada di depan rumahnya terus saja berbunyi, mengisyaratkan agar si putri sulung itu bergerak lebih cepat agar tidak terlambat masuk sekolah. Sasuke terus membunyikan klakson itu dengan tampang sangat kesal, bagaimana tidak, sudah setengah jam ia menunggu 'calon tunangannya' itu, tapi yang di tunggu belum juga datang. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini ia menunggu orang lain-selain ibunya-, selain itu. dia tidak pernah menunggu siapapun dengan waktu selama ini, dan sungguh itu membuat emosinya memuncak, 'memang nya siapa gadis ini, sampai aku harus menunggu nya begitu lama,' batin nya kesal. Dia itu calon tunanganmu Uchiha, apa kau lupa.!

Onyx hitam itu pun melihat jam tangan yang ada di tangannya untuk kesekian kali nya,

' ck sial,' geramnya, lalu ia pun segera menyalakan mobil , berniat untuk meninggalkan Hinata. Namun saat ia akan mengijak pedal gas, ia mendengar sebuah suara yang memangil marganya, ia pun terpaksa menoleh kesal kearah suara itu, dan benar saja, gadis itulah yang sedang memanggilnya sambil berlari terburu-buru kearahnya.

"Hosh,,, hosh Uchiha-san, tu-tunggu a-akuuh," ucapnya terbata-bata sambil memegang dadanya , sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar, walau dalam hati ia begitu merutuki sifat calon tunangannya itu.

"Naik!" pintanya dingin tanpa memandang Hinata. Hinata pun langsung membuka pintu mobil belakang, namun suara pemuda emo menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Aku bukan supirmu," ucapnya sinis. Untuk beberapa saat, Hinata masih memikirkan apa maksud dari ucapan Sasuke, namun sedetik kemudian, otaknya berhasil mencerna, apa maksud dari kata-kata pria Uchiha tersebut. Secara tidak langsung, Sasuke menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk di depan, karena dia pikir, kalau Hinata duduk di belakang, Hinata menganggap Sasuke itu seorang supir, haah kekanakan sekali, padahal Hinata duduk di belakangkan untuk menghormatinya saja, Hinata belum kenal terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke jadi dia tidak berani duduk di depan.

"Lamban, sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana heuuh, cepat duduk di depan!" pinta Sasuke dengan nada sedikit lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Merasa aura-aura yang tidak enak menghampirinya, Hinata pun langsung melakukan apa yang Sasuke suruh, setelah Hinata masuk, mobil itu pun mulai melaju menuju ke KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL.

Dalam perjalanan menuju Sekolah, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara atau pun sekedar menyapa, dan kondisi ini tidak di sukai Hinata, apa lagi tadi ia telah membuat Sasuke kesal dengan keterlambatannya, lalu Hinata pun berinisiatif untuk meminta maaf.

"Umm a-ano Uchiha-san?" merasa namanya di panggil Sasuke pun langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada Hinata, mentapnya dengan tatapan yang tajam seperti biasanya. Hinata berusaha mengumpulkan kekutan untuk bisa menatap balik onyx itu, namun tetap saja sulit, akhirnya ia pun hanya menunduk saja sambil mencengkram erat jari-jari tangannya, menandakan ia sedang takut dan gugup.

"A-aku mi-minta ma-maf karena keterlambatanku Uchiha-san." ucapnya dengan suara bergetar, sedangkan calon tunangannya itu tetap saja diam seribu bahasa dan tetap fokus menyetir tanpa mempedulikan Hinata yang sedang gugup dan takut. Lalu keheningan pun terjadi kembali, sampai pada akhirnya pemuda itu pun membuka suaranya.

"Ayo kita bertaruh!" Ajaknya dingin pada Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata bingung dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh pemuda bermata onyx itu, 'bertaruh, apa maksud nya?'

"Aku bukan orang yang suka terikat dengan suatu hal, apa lagi perjodohan," ucapnya sambil menatap Hinata yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, lalu pandangannya pun beralih kembali pada jalan raya yang ada di depannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menikah dengan orang yang ku cintai, bukan orang yang tidak ku kenal yang tiba-tiba saja di jodohkan denganku, aku yakin kau juga punya pikiran yang sama denganku." Hinata mengangguk pelan, tanda ia menyetujui kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir mungil Sasuke. Sasuke pun kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa yang ku lakukan kemarin itu hanya ke pura-puraan saja, tidak lebih, jadi kau jangan merasa percaya diri dengan apa yang ku lakukan kemarin. itu hanya modus, agar orang tuaku yakin kalau aku menyetujui perjodohan itu." Mendengar itu, Hinata langsung mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke, menatapnya tak percaya,' pura-pura dia bilang, apa kau tau gara-gara kau menciumku kemarin, aku sampai tidur larut dan kesiangan hanya karena memikirkan hal itu, dan kau dengan entengnya menyebut itu hanya pura-pura.' ucapnya kesal dalam hati.

"Jika dalam satu minggu kau bisa bertahan di KHS, maka kau yang menang dan aku yang kalah. Tapi, jika sebaliknya maka kau yang kalah dan aku yang menang, itu taruhannya." Hinata masih belum mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke, satu minggu, menang, kalah, apa maksudnya itu? Sasuke yang mengerti bahwa Hinata masih bingung menjelaskan lagi tentang taruhan yang di berikannya.

"Seperti yang ku katakan tadi, jika lewat dalam satu minggu kau masih bisa bertahan di KHS maka aku yang kalah, jika aku kalah maka aku akan membujuk ayah agar membatalkan pertunangn kita." Hinata pun terkesiap dengan kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Ka-kalau aku yang kalah.?"

"Tentu saja kau yang akan membatalkan pertunagan kita , dan aku yakin jika kau yang melakukannya, itu pasti akan di terima oleh orang tua kita," ucap sasuke enteng , "Lagi pula, taruhan ini sama-sama adil kan untuk kita berdua, tujuannya pun sama untuk membatalkan pertunangan, jadi tidak akan ada pihak yang di rugikan disini."

"Tapi Uchiha-san, ak,,,"

"Jika kau menolak, maka kata-kata yang kemarin ku bisikan padamu akan menjadi kenyataan, kau akan menyesal Hyuga-san," ucapnya dengan menekan kan kata-kata yang terakhir sambil menunjukan seringainya. Melihat itu Hinata semakin menundukan kepalanya kembali, dia bingung keputusan apa yang akan di ambilnya, menerima atau menolak taruhan yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Hinata pun memejamkan mata lavendernya, lalu ia pu mengingat percakapan semalam dengan ayahnya, setelah itu ia juga mengingat kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Sasuke, setelah memikirkan semua itu, Hinata kembali membuka matanya, 'Tuhan, semoga ini keputusan ku ini tepat,' ujarnya dalam hati, lalu ia pun menata Sasuke untuk memebritahukan jawaban atas taruhan tersebut.

"Maaf tapi aku menolaknya, Uchiha-san," ucap Hinata tegas, sedang kan Sasuke terkejut dengan jawaban yang di berikan gadis itu, 'berani sekali menolakku, bahkan dia tidak gagap saat mengatakan penolakannya, baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau Hyuga.' Sedetik kemudian, wajah terkejut itu pun kembali menjadi wajah yang datar namun terlihat sedikit seringai meremehkan di bibirnya.

"Kau memilih jalan ke neraka rupanya," entah kenapa seringai itu semakin lebar dan mengerikan di mata Hinata.

"Ma-maksud mu,?" Tanya Hinata yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapan pemuda Uchiha itu, namun entah kenapa Sasuke malah memberhentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan raya.

"Turun!" pintanya dingin.

"Apa yang ka,,,"

"Ku bilang turun!" Kali ini Sasuke menaikan nada suaranya, tanda ia benar-benar kesal. Lalu Hinata pun turun dengan pasrahnya. Sasuke pun ikut turun, lalu ia berdiri di depan Hinata , menatapnya penuh kebencian, seolah-olah Hinata adalah orang paling berdosa di dunia ini.

"Bukankah sudah ku peringatkan kalau kau akan menyesal, Hyuga-san?" ucapnya sambil memegang tangan Hinata dengan kasar. Hinata mulai ketakutan dengan apa yang di lakukan Sasuke, ia pun berusaha melepaskan cengkraman itu, namun tenaganya tidak sekuat Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Le-lepas, ini sak,,,"

"Aku membencimu karena kau menerima perjodohan itu,,,"ucapnya dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata.

"Sa-sakit…"

"Tapi aku lebih membencimu karena kau tidak menerima taruhan yang ku berikan padamu,,," ucapnya lebih dingin. Cengkraman di tangannya pun semakin mengerat, ia tau pemuda di depannya benar-benar marah.

"Kau tau, aku tidak pernah berbohong dengan kata-kataku, kau akan menyesal, tidak akan ku biarkan kau menjalani masa Sekolahmu dengan tenang, dan,,," Sasuke melepaskan tangan Hinata dengan kasar lalu beranjak kembali masuk kedalam mobil. Hinata pun mendapat firasat buruk.

"Semoga kau beruntung dan bisa sampai di Sekolah tepat waktu, Hyuga." Itulah ucapan terakhir yang Sasuke ucapkan sebelum ia melajukan kembali mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di tepi jalan raya. Tega bukan?, sedangkan Hinata , masih terdiam mematung tak percaya dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Sasuke, meninggalkannya sendiri di jalan raya yang belum ia ketahui. Hinata berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak menangis, 'sebegitu besar kah kesalahannya, sebegitu bencikah Uchiha Sasuke padanya, hingga ia melakukan hal ini,?'ia benar-benar takut, apa lagi dia belum mengenal daerah ini, sialnya Hinata juga tidak membawa uang.

Hinata hanya bisa mondar-mandir di pinggir jalan raya itu, ia bingung harus bagaimana, kalau saja posel nya terbawa, ia bisa menyuruh supir untuk menjemputnya, tapi apalah daya, karena kasus keterlambatannya tadi Hinata sampai melupakan ponselnya yang ia simpan di atas meja belajarnya. Hinata masih berjalan kesana kemari, sambil mentapa aktivitas jalan raya yang ada di depannya, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah mobil mewah berwarna orange berhenti di depannya, otomatis Hinata pun melihat mobil itu, dan dari dalam kaca mobil itu terlihat seorang pemuda menengadahkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum lebar kearah Hinata.

"KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL, butuh tumpangan?"

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N: TERIMAKSIH BAGI YANG MAU BACA FIC GAJE SAYA INI ^^#pd yah aku,hha xD,

romance nya belum kerasa yah, hurt nya juga, dan maaf kalau disini scene hinata ma ayah nya kebanyakan, maaf yah,# bungkuk-bungkuk, dan saya merasa sangat bodoh karena lupa nyantumin chapter di chpt 1,,ah itu kesalahan fatal,,sekali lagi terimaksih buat yang udah baca dan review n.n. #berharap ada yang review boleh kan, hhe

BALASAN REVIEW n.n

Yukori kazaqi: arigatou yukoi, semua ini karena yukoi selalu bantuin aku#terharu, peluk yukoi n.n baca dan repiu lg yah#kasih bunga xD

Yuka akimura: yoshh makasih dah baca yah :), sengaja bikin cerita yang ga ketebak, biar bikin penasaran#lagu dangdut kali :), repiu lg yah :)#peluk yuka

: ini udah lanjut, repiu lagi yah bebz dan makasih dah baca dan repiu#kirim kissu :*

onpu azuka: jangan panggil senpei, aku baru loh, baru bgt malah,hhe :D, maksih dah baca dan repiu, repiu lagi yah #kasih permen tobi biar repiu lagi XD

Kertas Biru: wah sayang sekali nanti sasu ayam nya bakal ngapa-ngapin hime, tapi tenang aja hime kan kuat :), makasih dah baca dan repiu,, repiu lg yah #nyengir ala naruto :D

MizuRaiNa: tebakan mu salah bebz, hhi sasu itu nolak tapi ga nunjukin di depan ortu nya kalau sasu ga setuju dengan perjodohan ini, nanti akan ada lasan khusus kenapa sasu pura-pura nerima perjodohan ini:), aku udah panjangin loh, apa masih kurang panjang,? oh iya, maksih loh kritik nya, aku seneng, tau ga bahkan aku nulis kritik dari kamu ke buku loh, supaya aku bisa hafalin saran-saran yang udah kamu kasih ke aku,,itu sangat bermanfaat, arigatou :), baca dan repiu lagi yah cyiiiinnn#bences mode on xD

sutriia Ningsiih: anoo ini haku yah?umm itu aku sengaja sih, kan Sasuke belum kenal sama Hinata jadi kalau langsung manggil Hinata kaya nya SKSD deh, tapi ke depan nya sasupyon bakal nyebut nama Hinata koq, makasih udah baca dan repiu un, repiu lagi yah #kasih itachi xD

curhat dikit boleh yah x)

jujur waktu mau publish ini susah banget, susah nya nyari warnet un# nasib ga punya kompi dan lepy :( jadi saya harus muter-muter cari warnet yang kosong, akhir nya dapet juga, wlau letak nya jauh dari rumah tp gpp karena aku senang cerita aku ada yang respon. arigatou n.n, semoga chapter 2 ga ngecewain, amiin. oh iya dan maaf kaya nya bakal update nya bakal lama, coz aku nya kerja shif malam, susah curi waktu,gpp kan :D.

mind to RNR n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: sebuah taruhan di berikan oleh Uchiha Sasuke kepada Hyuga Hinata, namun dia malah terjebak sendiri dalam taruhan tersebut. Taruhan yang mempermain kan perasaan dan hati kedua nya.

_"Sasuke, ayah harap kau bersikap baik pada Hinata," ucap pria bermata serupa dengan Sasuke. Yah setelah acara pertunangan itu selesai, Sasuke langsung di panggil ke ruangan ayahnya untuk membicarakan hal yang menurut Sasuke konyol. Sasuke mendengus, tanda tak suka dengan topik yang di bicarakan ayahnya._

_"kenapa ayah bisa yakin kalau aku akan bersikap baik padanya, ayah tau kan kalau aku tidak suka dengan sesuatu, maka aku akan terang-terangan menunjukan nya." Pemuda itu pun berniat meninggal kan ruangan ayahnya setelah mengatakan itu. Namun langkahnya segera terhenti saat ayahnya kembali bersuara._

_"Kau tidak mau kan ayah kirim ke tempat kakek madara lagi?" dan itu sukses membuat pemuda onyx itu membatu. apa katanya , mengirim nya ke kakek tua bangka itu, apa dia tak salah dengar. Sasuke mengerang tak terima, ia pun membalikan badan, berhadapan kembali dengan ayahnya._

_"Apa yang ayah katakan,?" protes nya tak terima. Fugaku yang mendengar protes dari anaknya itu langsung menyeringai puas, bukan apa-apa tapi, tapi Sasuke memang selalu mematuhi perintah nya bila sudah di ancam seperti itu, dia sangat yakin.!_

_Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kelihatan nya memang tak terlihat masalah besar jika seorang cucu di kirim ke tempat kakek nya sendiri, tapi ini tidak berlaku untuk Sasuke, sungguh.! Dulu, ia pernah sekali mendapat hukuman dari ayahnya karena ketahuan balapan liar, dan ia pun langsung di kirim selama seminggu ke tempat kakeknya. awal nya, Sasuke berfikir itu bukan lah masalah yang besar, tapi percaya kah kalian, jika disana Sasuke sanagt menderita. Bayangkan saja, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terbiasa hidup manja, bergelimpang harta, dan keman-mana selalu menggunakan kendaraan yang ellite itu tiba-tiba saja harus hidup di sebuah desa yang jauh dari keramaian kota, yang tak modern sama sekali. Yang lebih parah nya lagi, Fugaku mencabut semua fasilitas untuk Sasuke, kartu kredit, mobil, motor, dan masih banyak lagi dan membuat si bungsu itu harus berusaha keras untuk bisa mendapatkan uang jajan dari kakeknya, karena Sasuke baru bisa mendapatkan uang, jika Sasuke mebantunya di Ladang. Silahkan bayangkan sendiri penderitaan si Uchiha itu.!_

_Mengingat semua itu Sasuke langsung bergidig ngeri, lalu menatap ayahnya, "Baiklah, aku akan bersikap baik pada gadis itu, sekarang ayah puas kan." Fugaku semakin melebarkan seringainya, sedangkan Sasuke, setelah mengucap kan itu, ia langsung keluar dari ruangan ayahnya.  
_

Pemuda tampan itu berada di lantai 2 di temani seorang pemuda yang sedang tertidur di samping nya, di Sekolahnya. Untuk sesaat dia mengingat kejadian tadi malam, saat dia si panggil ayahnya. Pemuda itu pun terdenyum sinis, lalu ia menoleh kan pandangan nya ke bawah. Awalnya, tak ada pemandangan yang menarik perhatiannya, namun itu tidak berlangsung lama saat dia melihat sahabat pirang nya yang baru saja akan masuk ke gerbang sekolah bersama gadis bersurai indigo yang ia yakin itu adalah calon tunanganya. Sasuke pun tersenyum iblis, "Bersikap baik, jangan harap itu terjadi ayah."

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Uchiha SasukexHyuga Hinata

Rate: T

Genre: romance, hurt/ comfort

WARNING: TYPO, AU, OOC, GAJE, ABAL, NOT EYD, DAN MASIH BANYAK KETIDAK SEMPURNAAN LAIN NYA

Chapter 3

Hapyy reading minna n.n

Menghela nafas lega, itu lah yang di lakukan pertama kali oleh gadis bersurai indigo itu saat ia telah sampai di Sekolah baru yang akan ia tempati nya. Yah, Konoha High School, akhir nya ia dapat menginjakan kakinya di Sekolah yang sangat terkenal itu, tentunya itu berkat bantuan dari seseorang, yah sebut saja dia itu adalah pangeran yang tiba-tiba datang dari negeri dongeng yang membantu nya untuk sampai ke Sekolah ini. Awal nya, gadis bermarga Hyuga itu ragu dengan tawaran dari pemuda berambut pirang itu. Bagaimana pun juga, Hinata masih belum kenal dengan siapa pun di Konoha,karena memang sejak kecil ia tinggal di Suna. Dia baru pindah seminggu yang lalu ke Konoha, kalian tau kan alasan kepindahan gadis bermata lavender ini,? yup betul, apa lagi kalau bukan karena perjodohan konyol yang membuat Hinata akhir nya di tinggal kanoleh Sasuke di pinggir jalan.

Tadinya, Hinata akan menolak tawaran dari pemuda jabrig itu, namun melihat seragamnya yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan, membuat nya yakin kalau pemuda itu juga bersekolah di tempat yang akan menjadi Sekolah baru nya. Akhir nya, Hinata pun dengan setengah keraguan nya ikut menumpang di mobil milik pemuda yang ia ketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto, dari pada ia terus mondar – mandir di pinggir jalan sendirian dengan tidak jelas, bukan tidak mungkin kan kalau ada seseorang yang berniat jahat pada gadis yang kebingungan di pinggir jalan. Dengan pikiran itu lah Hinata meyakinkan dirinya lagi untuk ikut dengan Naruto.

"Jadi Hinata-chan, kau anak baru di Sekolah ini," tanya Naruto yang sedang berjalan di depan Hinata, mendengar itu, Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab petanyaan dari Naruto. Pemuda yang mungkin seumuran dengan Hinata itu kini sedang membimbing nya ke ruang kepala sekolah. Awal nya Hinata menolak untuk di antar kan oleh Naruto, mengingat sudah banyak sekali kebaikan yang Naruto lakukan pada nya, namun pemuda itu terus saja memaksa untuk mengantar nya, Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain terus membungkukan badan nya sambil mengucap kan terimaksih atas apa yang telah di lakukan pemuda Uzumaki itu pada nya. Lalu mereka pun sudah tiba di depan pintu yang bertulis kan 'Kepala Sekolah'. Tanpa sopan sedikit pun, Naruto langsung membuka pintu itu.

"Selamat pagi, Kepala Sekolah." Pemuda itu menyapa dengan cengiran khas nya.

BLETAAAK

Satu buku yang tebal pun sukses mendarat di kepala Naruto, membuat nya meringis kesakitan, sedang kan Hinata cukup kaget dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat barusan.

"Tidak sopan! Seharus nya kau mengetuk pintu dulu baka!" ucap sang kepala sekolah yang mempunyai rambut pirang seperti Naruto. Naruto hanya nyengir saja saat kena marah dari wanita paruh baya yang wajah nya masih terlihat cantik itu.

"Maaf bibi, aku kan lupa,hhe…" ujar nya tanpa menghirau kan kedutan yang ada di kening sang kepala sekolah.

" Kau memang selalu lupa mengetuk pintu ini, dasar bocah tengik, walaupun kau itu keponakanku tapi kau harus bisa bersikap sopan, sekarang aku ini adalah kepala sekolah mu,"

'keponakan, pantas saja' batin Hinata yang hanya memperhatikan perdebatan mereka.

"Lalu kau kesini mau apa Naruto?"

"Oh itu, aku hanya ingin mengantar Hinata-chan, kata nya dia adalah murid baru, jadi,jadi daripada dia tersesat, aku mengantarnya kesini bi." Tsunade langsung menatap Hinata _insten _, setelah selelsai memandang Hinata sari atas kebawah, ia pun tersenyum ramah. Sedangkan hinata lagi-lagi menundukan kepala nya, bingung harus bicara apa.

"Hyuga Hinata, silahkan duduk, dan kau naruto, cepat lah masuk kelas, kalau ada Anko _sensei_ di kelas mu, tolong suruh dia menghadap ku, kau mengerti.!"

"Iya bi," ucap Naruto seraya keluar dari ruangan itu, sebelum keluar ia sempat melambaikna tangan nya ke Hinata.

"jadi, kau adalah putri sulung Hyuga Hiashi yang akan bersekolah disini,?"

" i-iya."

" Baik lah, selain kau, ada satu murid baru lagi, lebih tepat nya dia adalah murid pertukaran dari suna, dia akan datang sebentar lagi bersama Anko." Tak menunggu lama ,ketukan pintu pun terdengar dari luar ruangan,

"Masuk!" ucap nya singkat.

Pintu itu pun terbuka menangkap 2 sosok yang sedari tadi di langsung membelalakan mata nya kaget sekaligus senang melihat siapa murid pertukaran yang di maksud;

"Temari…" ucap nya kaget seraya berdiri.

"Hay Hinata-chan." Temari pun menghampiri Hinata yang masih terlihat kaget.

"Kita satu sekolah lagi yah," ucap nya sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah hinata, lalu hinata pun membalas senyuman itu, "Iya, aku senang sekali Temari-chan"

"Ehem," suara itu pun membuyar kan reuni kedua sahabat yang terlihat sangat akrab itu.

"Jadi kalian sudah kenal?" tanya Tsunade.

" Iya, kami dulu pernah satu Sekolah di Suna," jawab Temari, sambil memberi hormat pada kepala sekolah nya itu.

"Ah iya, bagaimana bisa aku lupa, Hyuga-san kan juga berasal dari Suna, " kedua nya pun mengangguk membenar kan kalimat dari Tsunade.

" Baik lah Anko, tolong bawa mereka ke kelas 12 A, mereka akan di tempat kan disana.!"

"Baik Tsunade-sama." Lalu anko pun membawa kedua nya ke kelas 12 A, setelah sebelum nya pamit terlebih dahulu pada kepala sekolah.

Baik anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan 2 murid baru, sebenar nya yang satu itu adalah murid pertukaran SMA kita dengan SMA Suna." Suara cempreng itu mampu membuat seisi kelas yang tadi nya ribut menjadi tenang, karena, kalau guru yang di ber _tittle_ _killer_ itu sudah bicara maka tak ada satu pun yang mau membuat nya marah dengan mengeluar kan suara. Sedang kan Sasuke yang kebetulan ada di kelas itu menyeringai, 'Beruntung sekali karena si dobe menemukan mu di jalan, kalau tidak mungkin besok sudah ada berita, anak sulung Hyuga Hiashi menghilang tiba-tiba saat akan berangkat sekolah.' batin nya .

"Kalian berdua, ayo masuk!" perintah Anko pada murid itu, lalu mereka pun masuk ke dalam kelas, "Perkenal kan diri kalian!" perintah Anko lagi.

"Hay semua, nama ku Sabaku no Temari, aku adalah murid pertukaran dari SMA Suna, mohon bimbingan nya." Temari pun membungkuk sambil tersenyum ramah untuk mengakhiri salam perkenalan nya.

"Sekarang giliran mu!" ujar Anko sambil melirik kepada Hinata. Hinata pun maju dan kemudian menatap seluruh penghuni kelas yang akan didiami nya, lalu iris lavender nya menemukan sosok yang tega menurun kan nya di tengah jalan. Sosok itu menyeringai , membuat nya bergidik ketakutan, namun itu hanya sesaat , saat iris lavendernya kembali menemukan sosok malaikat yang telah membantu nya tadi , Uzumaki Naruto. Sosok itu tersenyum ramah sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah nya, lalu ia pun membalas senyuman Naruto.

"Bisa kah kau mngenal kan dirimu lebih cepat nona Hyuga, kita akan segera memulai pelajaran!" ucap Anko ketus. Hinata yang menyadari kesalahan nya langsung meminta maaf dan segera mengenal kan diri nya.

"Nama ku Hyuga Hinata, aku adalah murid pindahan dari SmA Suna, mohon bimbingan nya." lalu sama seperti Temari, Hinata juga membungkukan badan nya untuk menutup salam perkenalan nya tersebut, tentu saja dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

"Baik lah karena mereka adalah murid baru, dimohon agar kalian bisa membuat mereka merasa nyaman disini.!" Sasuke mendecih ' nyaman, jangan harap'

"Hinata, kau duduk di sebelah Sakura, dan Sakura, tolong nanti saat istrihat, tunjukan ruangan-ruangan yang ada di Sekolah kita. Untuk Temari kau duduk di sebelah Shikamaru, eh hey kau Shikamaru, kenapa kau masih tidur, cepat bangun." Teriakan itu sangat sukses membangun kan pria berambut hitam itu seketika.

" Kau cepat bangun, dan saat istirahat, kau juga harus menjelaskan ruangan-ruangan apa saja yang ada di sekolah ini pasa Temari-san!" tegas Anko, pria yang masih terlihat mengantuk itu pun terlihat tidak senang.

"Kenapa tidak suruh Sakura saja, bukan kah Sakura yang di tugas kan untuk membimbing anak baru itu, kenapa tidak sekalian," ucap Shikamaru malas sambil menguap.

"Tidak bisa, kau kan salah satu murid dengan otak cerdas, nah Temari juga begitu, kalian harus banyak berkomunikasi untuk menambah ilmu kalian satu sama lain, itulah gunanya pertukaran siswa ini!"

"Ck, merepot kan."

"Kalian berdua, silahkan duduk di bangku masing-masing, dan kita akan mulai belajar.!"

"Ha'i ."

"Jadi, ini ruang Laboratorium, dan itu ruangan untuk praktek Biologi Hinata-chan," ucap Sakura lembut pada Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk lembut, menandakan ia mengerti dengan penjelasan dari gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

"Aku lapar, ayo kita ke kantin Hinata-chan.!" Dan Hinata pun hanya kembali mengangguk karena dia juga sangat lapar, mengingat tadi pagi ia hanya meminum susu.

Sesampai nya di kantin, Hinata hanya bisa terperangah dengan pemandangan yang ada di depan nya. Banyak sekali gadis-gadis berkumpul dan berjerit-jerit tidak jelas...

"Kyaaaa, The Prince Ice,,,"

"Kyaaaaa, The Smile of Angel,,,"

"Kyaaaa The Son of Einsten,,,"

Itu lah yang sedari tadi di ucap kan para gadis itu, hinata heran sebenar nya siapa sih yang mereka teriaki dengan nama-nama aneh itu. Lalu gerobolan gadis itu langsung menyingkir, memberikan jalan pada orang yang di teriaki oleh mereka. Mereka yang di teriaki pun lewat di antara gadis-gadis yang masih setia berteriak histeris. Hinata melotot melihat siapa yang melewati gadis-gadis itu, Sasuke, Naruto, dan pria yang tadi kena marah oleh Anko-_sensei_, Shikamaru.

Mereka berjalan dengan di pimpin oleh Sasuke, Sasuke berjalan dengan wajah datar nya, seolah tidak peduli dengan apa yang di dengar nya, dan aneh nya itu malah membuat gadis-gadis itu berteriak lebih histeris. Shikamaru berjalan dengan muka malas yang masih mengantuk, apa dia benar-benar kurang tidur sampai seperti itu, lalu bagaimana dengan tugas nya pada Temari,? entah lah, mungkin hanya Naruto saja yang masih tersenyum menanggapi para gadis yang setia meneriaki nya. Ketiga pemuda itu terus berjalan sampai pada akhir nya, mereka tepat berada di di depan Hinata. Sasuke yang ada tepat di hadapan Hinata menatap nya tajam, seolah ingin membunuh nya detik itu juga, lalu Sasuke pun kembali berjalan, sambil sengaja menubrukan bahunya ke bahu Hinata dengan keras, membuat gadis itu terjatuh, dan meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Ah, tidak Sakura-chan." Lalu salah satu dari pria itu pun berhenti, lalu membungkukan badan nya menghadap Hinata.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata-chan?" tanya pemuda yang ternyata Naruto. Mendapat kan perhatian itu, membuat Hinata merona, lalu ia pun mengagguk kan kepalanya, "a-aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun." Entah kenapa Hinata menambah kan suffix kun pada nama Naruto. Pria itu pun tersenyum lembut.

"Maaf kan si teme yah, dia memang judes, hhe, " ucap nya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada orang yang di panggil teme, sedangkan si teme malah menoleh kan kepala, dan menoleh ke si pirang.

"Cepat lah dobe!" ucap nya dingin lalu melanjut kan perjalanan nya lagi di ikuti si rambut nanas dari belakang.

"Ah aku pergi dulu yah, jaa Hinata, jaa Sakura-chan, " ucap nya lagi sambil tersenyum ke arah Hinata, lalu tersenyum juga pada Sakura, entah kenapa Hinata merasa senyuman itu berbeda, tapi Hinata tidak terlalu mempedulikan itu.

"Sakura,"

"Hmm, kenapa Hinata-chan,?"

"Sebenar nya mereka siapa?" tanya Hinata yang masih terduduk.

"Mereka itu,,,"

"THE THREE ANGEL."

TBC

balasan review n.n

uchiha yardi: yup itu naruto, ini udah update, baca dan review lagi yah n.n

azzuradeva: ini udah asap kah? repiu lg yah n.n

yukori kazaqi: maksih yoo ripiu terus,hhe :D

kensuchan: hmm tapi ntar sasu ayam nya bakal jahat pada hime,hhe tp ga lama koq :), ripiu yah

hinatauchiha69: hhe tenang aja ini kan baru awal nya, ntar akan banyak kejutan tentang orang ketiga :), ripu lg yh

animea lover ya-ha: apa ini udah cepet? ripiu lg yah sayang,hhe

kertas biru: yup itu si ramen, hhe, sasu nya mh jahat, ga kliatan nyesel, #tendang sasu, baca lagi yah :)

sagaara widya: OMG sear, sumpah, maaf yo karena kesalahan di balesan ripiu kemarin, beneran ga maksud koq, aku harap kamu tetep baca fic aneh ku ini yah :),, ripiu lagi yoo

aindri961: huum sasu ayam emang jahat, cowo sejati ga bakalan ngelakuin itu ,, ripiu lagi yah :)

onpu azuka: hhe tenang aja, ntar akan ada kejutan yang akan membuat mua WOOOOW :),,Hha ripiu agai ok n.n

kaori-cha: ini udh update, ripiu yah :)

mikha; itu naruto, hhe ripiu yah :0

lily hime: insyaAllah ga bakal discontinue, hhe ripiu lagi yah :)

kai anbu: terimakasih atas saran nya, kasih saran lagi yah :)

joe damego: yang mana yang membuat mu malu dear? ini udh update, ripiu lg yah :)

sutria ningsih: maaf un kirain bukan kamu, hhe, umm aduhh aku kan waktunya mepet jadi ga bisa panjang-panjang, mf yo#halaah alesan, ripiu lg yah :)

djkyueun: iya itu naruto, ini udh update, ripiu yah :)

marina: maksih semangat nya, ripiu lg yah :)

chibi beary: ini udh up baca dan ripiu lg yah :)

a/n: mf jika chptr ini mengecewakan dan pendek, mf juga, sebenar nya mau update kilat, tapiada beberapa kendala yang membuat saya tidak bisa update cepat, tp aku harap ini termasuk cepet yah :), mf jika ada salah-salah kata, terimaksih buat semua pihak yang telah membantu saya, mereview, dan kasih masukan#author note nya gaje xD , ok akhir kata RnR yah :)


	4. Chapter 4

_The Three Angel of KHS, adalah sebuah nama, yah bisa di bilang seperti geng yang terkenal yang ada di Konoha High School. Anggota dari geng tersebut ada tiga orang. Pertama, Uchiha Sasuke, dia adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Wajahnya yang tampan di sertai dengan kejeniusan yang dimilikinya, membuat banyak wanita begitu memujanya, dan ekspresinya yang dingin itutidak membuatnya dijauhi, malah semakin di puja oleh wanita-wanita, itu yang membuatnya dijuluki sebagai Prince of sendiri adalah salah satu perusahaan yang sangat berpengaruh di Konoha. Uchiha Corp, menjalankan bisnisnya di bidang industri, dan bisa dibilang mereka sangat sukses menjalankan bisnis itu hingga bisa melebarkan sayap bisnisnya ke luar negeri. Kedua, Smile of Angel, yaitu Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda berisik itu yang sering tersenyum itu adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Uzumaki. Dia adalah keponakan dari kepala sekolah, Senju Tsunade. Keluarganya juga memiliki perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang otomotif, dan seperti perusahaan Uchiha, perusahaan milik keluarga Naruto pun berkembang pesat hingga membuat keluarga itu menjadi salah satu keluarga terpandang di Konoha. Ketiga, Nara Shikamaru. Pria nanas ini mempunyai kejeniusan yang sangat luar biasa, itu dia yang menyebab kan orang-orangm memanggilnya Son of Einstein. Memang terlihat berlebihan sih melihat penampilan luar pemuda ini yang tak meyakinkan, tapi kenyataan bahwa dia benar-benar jenius benar-benar membuat orang-orang terpukau. Nara juga salah satu perusahaan besar seperti Uchiha dan Uzumaki, hanya saja bisnisnya bergerak pada kesehatan dan pengobatan tradisional. Seperti Naruto, dia juga adalah anak tunggal. Geng ini begitu berkuasa di KHS, tak ada satupun yang berani menentang atau melanggar perintah mereka, karena jika itu terjadi maka mereka akan menerima akibat yang sangat buruk._

_._

.

.

.

.

**My Secret Girl**

**By**

**Umie solihati**

**Chp 4**

**Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto**

**Warning: au, ooc, typo, untuk geng ini saya terinspirasi dari geng2 seperti f4, tp saya harap ceritanya ga sama,dll**

**.**

**. **

**Happy reading n.n**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah seminggu Hinata berada di KHS, dan selama itu pula ia mengenal Uzumaki Naruto. Yah pemuda yang pernah membantunya, entah kenapa sejak kejadian itu ia sering memikirkannya dan akibatnya dia sering merona sendiri dan senyam-senyum sendiri, seperti saat ini. Gadis berambut panjang itu sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Orang yang melihat Hinata pasi berkata ia sudah gila atau salah minum obat.

Ia berjalan sambil tersenyum dan menggumamkan nama Naruto, nama yang selalu ada di pikirannya selama seminggu ini. Ah ini seharusnya tidak terjadi, mengingat Hinata sudah punya calon tunangan. Ngomong-ngomong soal tunangan, haahwalaupun namanya calon tunangan tapi tak ada satupun yang tau akan hal itu selain mereka berdua di sekolah ini. Sasuke benar-benar bersikap seolah-olah dia tak mengenal Hinata, jangankan menyapa, menolehpun tidak. Kalaupun menoleh, pasti tatapan matanya sangat tajam, seakan-akan ia sangat membenci hinata. _ Well _Sasuke memang membencinya sih.

Saat Hinata masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, ia tidak sadar jika dia sudah menabrak seseorang yang ada di depannya.

"Aw." Pekikkan itu terdengar dari mulut Hinata dan objek yang baru saja ditabraknya.

"Ah, ma-maaf." Dengan cepat Hinata membungkukkan badannya tanpa melihat siapa yang baru saja di tabraknya.

"Hinata-chan?"

Deg

Suara ini, dia tau suara ini, suara yang selalu ingin didengarnya. Dengan detak jantung yang tiba-tiba saja berdetak dengan cepat, pelan-pelan Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sosok yang kini ada di depannya.

"Na-naruto-kun."

Yah, didepanya telah berdiri sosok pemuda jabrig yang sedang menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, tidak salah julukan Smile of Angel di tunjukan padanya, senyumnya benar-benar tulus dan hangat seperti malaikat.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Hinata, berharap Hinata akan cepat sadar dari lamunannya, dan sepertinya itu berhasil.

"Ah, ma-maaf Naruto-kun." Kembali dia minta maaf yang di respon satu anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Kenapa kau bisa menabrak ku, apa kau sedang melamunkan pacarmu jadi kau tak melihat jalan dan menabrak ku eh?" goda Naruto. Hinata yang memang sudah gugup kini bertambah gugup karena mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Pa-pacar, aku tidak punya pacar Naruto-kun."

"Mana mungkin tidak punya pacar, kau kan manis." Sadar atau tidak ucapan yang dilontarkan si pirang itu membuat Hinata semakin memerah dengan detak jantung yang benar-benar tak terkendali.

"I-itu benar, aku sungguh tidak punya pacar." Mendengar itu, entah kenapa Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata , memperhatikan semua yang ada disana, " benarkah?" dengan polosnya Naruto malah bertanya seperti itu pada Hinata, tak taukah dia jika sekarang jantung Hinata seperti mau lompat dari tubuhnya. Dalam keterkejutan dan kegugupan yang semakin menjadi-jadi, Hinata menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto.

Tangan Naruto tiba-tiba sudah berada di pipi Hinata, lalu menarik-narik pipi itu dengan gemasnya, Hinata hanya cengo, tidak tau harus harus berbuat apalagi menghadapi kegugupannya.

"Hmm, kau kan manis, jadi pasti banyak yang menyukaimu dan mau jadi pacarmu, aku juga menyukaimu."

Blusshh

Untuk beberapa detik, rasanya waktu yang dirasakan Hinata berhenti.

"Na-naruto-kun menyukaiku?"

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya mantap. Kini tangan naruto sudah tidak lagi di pipi Hinata.

"Aku harus pergi dulu yah Hinata-chan, jaaaaa."

Pemuda Uzumaki itupun meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terdiam. Namun beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu tersadar, ia tersenyum, lalu tangannya menyentuh pipi yang di pegang Naruto tadi.

"Tadi, ini yang disentuh" ujarnya sambil tersenyum, tentu saja wajahnya sudah merona sedari tadi.

"Apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta, tapi ini terlalu cepat, ah tapi tidak apa-apa, aku kan tidak punya pa-"

Ah kalimatnya terpotong, karena ia kembali teringat, bagaimana ia bisa berada disini. Senyum yang tadi mengembang pun kini hilang entah kemana. Itu memang benar, Hinata tidak memiliki pacar, tapi dia memiliki seorang calon tunangan. Ah tidak, bagaimana bisa Hinata jatuh cinta pada laki-laki lain, sedangkan kurang dari satu bulan lagi ia akan bertunangan dengan laki-laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata berpikir keras, bagaimana ini, Hinata menyukai Naruto, ia ingin bersama Naruto orang yang di sukainya, bukan orang yang membencinya bahkan tega meninggalkannya di jalan. Lalu iapun teringat akan sesuatu.

"Taruhan itu." Gumamnya penuh semangat, "aku harus menemui Sasuke!"

.

.

.

Lavender itu, kini sudah menemukan sosok yang ngin di temuinya. Namun sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuknya berbicara denga Uchiha bungsu yang kini sedang berpelukan dengan seorang gadis bersurai merah maroon. Ada sedikit rasa aneh yang terselip di hati kecil Hinata saat melihat adegan itu itu, namun ia berusaha mengacuhkan perasaan itu, ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi, mungkin jika ada waktu yang tepat Hinata akan menemui Sasuke lagi.

Hinata tidak tahu jika sepasang mata onyx itu menyadari keberadaannya tadi. Dengan ekspresi yang masih datar, Sasuke melepaskan pelukan yang di berikan gadis yang ada di depannya.

"Kenapa dilepas, aku masih ingin memelukmu." Rengek gadis berkacamata itu, Sasuke hanya mendengus,

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, Karin, kau tidak boleh seperti ini."

"Tapi aku menyukaimu, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk memilikimu Sasuke-kun."

"Ck, terserah." Setelah itu Sasuke berjalan pergi meninggalkan Karin yang masih berdiri dibawah pohon.

.

.

.

Hinata kini sedang berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya. Entah kenapa selama perjalanannya dari taman belakang sekolah tadi ia terus saja memikirkan Sasuke dan gadis yang tadi berpelukan dengannya. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan hal itu, lagi pula ia tidak menyukai Sasuke. Ah suka, tunggu dulu, sejak kapan kata suka ditunjukkan untuk Sasuke, tidak-tidak, yang dia sukai itu adalah Naruto, bukan Sasuke. Dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis semua pemikiran aneh di otaknya, lalu ia pun segera melanjutkan kembali perjalananya setelah tadi sempat terhenti. Langkahnya terhenti kembali saat ia merasakan cengkraman kuat ditanganya, kepalanya menoleh kearah sebaliknya,

"Sa-sasuke-san?" ucapnya kaget. Sasuke tak menjawab, ia langsung menarik Hinata menuju aula yang kosong .

Hinata menatap heran pada Sasuke, nafasnya masih tersenggal-senggal karena Sasuke tadi menyeretnya dengan cepat.

"Hosh-hosh, apa yang kaulakukan, Sasuke-san? Tanya Hinata sambil berusaha menormalkan nafasnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, kenapa kau tadi mengintipku dengan karin?" tanya Sasuke, Hinata tak menyangka keberadaannya di ketahui oleh Sasuke. Jadi namanya Karin, batin Hinata

"I-itu bukan maksudku, itu tidak sengaja." Walaupun Hinata memang sengaja ingin menemui Sasuke, tapi dia benar-benar tidak sengaja melihat adegan romansa itu.

"Benarkah?"

Perlahan Sasuke berjalan menuju kearah Hinata, refleks ia berusaha menjauhi Sasuke dengan cara berjalan mundur agar jarak mereka tidak terlalu dekat, namun itu sia-sia saat tubuh mungilnya menabrak dinding, dan membuatnya semakin terpojok. Sasuke menyeringai, lalu menempatkan kedua tangannya disamping Hinata agar gadis itu tidak bisa lari kemana-mana.

"Kau tidak cemburukan?" entah nada bicara apa yang digunakan pemuda raven itu sehingga ucapannya bisa membuat Hinata merinding tak menentu.

"Ce-cemburu, itu tidak mungkin." Melihat ekspresi Hinata, sasuke semakin menyukai keadaan ini.

"Bagus, walau kau calon tunanganku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Jadi apapun yang kulakukan, kau tidak berrhak melarang atau apapun itu, kau harus mengerti!" Hinata terdiam setelah mendengar kalimat menusuk dari sasuke. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan tajam dari onyx milik Sasuke.

Itu benar, rencana pertunangan ini hanyalah perjodohan konyol . Mereka berdua tidak saling mengenal, tidak saling menyukai, tidak ada cinta dan kebahagiaan dalam ikatan ini. Hinata sadar, Sasuke harus bahagia dengan caranya sendiri , dan dirinya juga harus bahagia dengan cara dan jalannya sendiri. Inilah keputusannya!

"Aku menerimanya." Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, tak mengerti dengan ucapan gadis yang masih tertunduk itu. Perlahan kepala Hinata terangkat dan menatap Sasuke.

"Aku menerima taruhanmu Sasuke-san." Ucapnya tanpa tergagap sedikit pun. Sasuke tersentak kaget, namun sedetik kemudian ia meneyringai.

"Hn, menarik," ujar Sasuke. Mata kelamnya masih setia memandang _intens_ pada gadis yang masih terpojok itu.

Tangan Sasuke kini terulur kehelaian indigo milik Hinata, lalu ia memainkannya secara perlahan

"jadi sekarang, sudah ada pria yang kau sukai, eh?' tanyanya tenang dengan tangan yanmg masih memainkan helaian rambut Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tertohok mendengar itu, darimana dia tahu, pikir Hinata. Dan Hinata bersumpah demi apapun di dunia ini, sentuhan yang diberikan Sasuke pada rambutnya semakin membuat buulu kuduknya berdiri, itu bukanlah sentuhan yang menenangkan, malah sebaliknya.

"i-itu, iya," jawab Hinata. Sekarang Hinata hanya berharap bahwa Sasuke tidak tahu, siapa orang yang di sukainya.

"Naruto, dia kan orangnya?" dan saat itu pula harapan Hinata hancur. Apa benar Sasuke manusia biasa? Entah kenapa Hinata berpikir kalau Sasuke berbakat jadi seorang _mentalist_ melihat tebakannya yang sangat akurat.

Tidak tau harus menjawab apa, Hinata memilih menunudukkan kepalanya kembali.

Tangan Sasuke yang sedari tadi menghimpit dan dan menyentuh rambut Hinata pun kini sudah terlepas. Pemuda itu lalu berjalan kearah jendela yang memperlihatkannya pemandanga halaman sekolah.

"Kau akan menyesal karena menyukainya," ujarnya datar. Mendengar itu seketika kepala Hinata yang tadi menundukpun terangkat kembali lalu menatap kearah Sasuke.

"Ma-maksudmu, apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli. Satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, tidak ada yang boleh tahu tentang taruhan ini, dan jangan coba-coba untuk membatal kan atau mundur dari semua ini, karena itu adalah pilihan yang sangat buruk."

Hinata tau itu adalah ancaman baginya, ia juga mengerti semua yang di jelaskan Sasuke. Namun ada satu hal yang masih ingin ditanyakan Hinata.

"Tapi Sasuke-san, apa maksudmu aku akan menyesal karena sudah menyukai Naruto?"

"Kau akan tau nanti."

"Tapi Sa-"

KRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Perkataannya terpotong oleh suara bel masuk yang didengarnya, Hinata pun mengurungkan pertanyaannya.

"Ka-kalu begitu aku pergi dulu, permisi." Setelah itu, Hinata benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

.

.

Sasuke menghela nafas lalu ia memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak tahu ini hal yang baik atau buruk, yang jelas ia harus menjalani semua ini. Toh dia tidak memaksa Hinata untuk menerima taruhan ini, gadis itu sendiri yang menyetujuinya. Sepertinya seminggu ini Sasuke harus memikirkan cara yang ampuh untuk mengusir Hinata dari sekolah ini agar ia bisa memenangkan taruhannya.

Onyxnya perlahan terbuka saat merasa ada tangan yang melingkar di perutnya dan memeluknya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, pangeran esku ini sudah punya calon tunangan," ujar seseorang yang memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Sasuke tau siapa itu, dia yakin jika orang itu sudah mendengarkan percakapan Hinata tadi dan walau rahasianya kini telah diketahui oleh orang lain, ekspresinya masih tetap datar.

"Lepaskan, Karin!" Permintaan yang diberikan Sasuke diabaikan oleh gadis itu, malah dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"Aku sangat cemburu, kau tau, rasanya sangat sakit sekali saat tau orang yang kusukai sebentar lagi dimiliki orang lain, maka dari itu izinkn aku yang mengusirnya dari sini." Mendengar ucapan Karin, dengan sedikit kasar Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Karin, lalu membalikkan badanya menghadap karin, dan menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan bercanda Karin!" Sasuke sedikit membentak gadis yang ada didepannya, namun sepertinya itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada Karin.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Sasuke-kun," ucapnya dengan senyum yang terlihat menyebalkan di mata Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kini aku yang memberimu taruhan?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya keatas.

"Jika dalam seminggu aku bisa menyingkirkan calon tunanganmu dari sekolah ini, kau harus jadi milikku, bagaimana?"

"Jika gagal?"

"Percayalah, aku tidak akan gagal." Jawab karin dengan percaya diri. Sasuke mendengus,

"Aku tidak membutuhkanmu untuk mengusirnya dari sini." Terang sasuke yang ditanggapi senyum meremehkan dari Karin.

''Benarkah Prince Ice? "Pertanyaan itu hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman kecil dari Sasuke.

Kini Karin merogoh saku baju seragamnya, lalu ia mengeluarkan ponsel milikknya. Lalu iapun mengotak atik ponsel itu, membuat Sasuke sedikit bingung, apa yang sebenarnya diingikan oleh gadis ini?

"Dengar yah!" Pinta Karin. Karin pun langsung memencet tombol _play_ lalu terdengarlah suara rekaman perbincangan antara Sasuke dan Hinata. Sasuke mengerang keras, tatapannya semakin tajam pada gadis berkacamata yang masih menampakkan ekspresi tenang-tenang saja.

Karin menekan tombol _off_ lalu memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku bajunya.

"Pasti akan sangat buruk jika keluargamu tau tentang ini, iya kan?" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan senyum kemenangan.

"Kau memaksaku?" Karin tidak langsung menjawab, ia mengulurkan tanganya ke leher Sasuke lalu memeluknya.

"Umm mungkin begitu, ini hanya satu-satunya cara yang ku miliki agar kau menjadi milikku." Bisiknya lirih di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke sudah tidak mengerang lagi, ia hanya mengehela nafas berat lalu melepaskan pelukan Karin darinya.

"Waktumu hanya satu minggu."

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah haripertama Hinata menjalan kan taruhan yang di berikan oleh Sasuke. Sejak semalam ia sudah berdoa pada Kami-sama semoga harinya tidak terlalu buruk agar ia dapat bertahan dan memenangkan taruhan itu. Jika dia bisa memenangkannya , pertunangan ini akan batal tanpa melihat Hiashi yang kecewa padanya, dan tentunya ia bisa menyukai Naruto dengan tenang.

Sekarang Hinata sudah berada di depan pintu kelasnya, ia akan membuka pintu dan segera masuk kedalam, sampai-

BYUUURRR

Siraman air itu tepat jatuh menyiram ke seluruh tubuh Hinata, membuat semua siswa yang ada didalam kelas tertawa melihat pemandangan itu. Hinata masih tak bergherak sedikitpun dari posisinya. Dia sangat malu akan keadaan ini, sungguh! Ia tidak mengira harinya akan buruk secepat ini. Ia pun mencoba melirik ke arah siswa yang masih menertawainya, untunglah tidak ada Narutro disana. Tapi disana ada Sasuke yang sedang menyeringai kearahnya. Hinata kembali menundukkankepalanya sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis, tapi ia harus kuat, satu minggu kedepan ia harus rela menjalani hari-hari yang buruk agar ia bisa memenangkan taruhan itu.

"Ya Tuhan, Hinata, apa yang terjadi padamu?" ujar gadis yang kini menghampiri Hinata.

"Te-temari-chan." Melihat keadaan Hinata yang basah kuyup, Temari langsung melepaskankan jaket sekolahnya dan memakaikannya pada Hinata. Tatapan matanya kini tertuju pada semua siswa yang tadi menertawakan Hinata. Dalam sekejam mereka semua diam saat mendapat tatapan membunuh dari gadis pirang itu.

"Siapapun yang melakukan ini, sangat kekanakan dan tidak bertanggung jawab!" setelah mengucapkan itu Temari langsung membawa Hinata pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik.

Melihat pemandangan yang baru saja terjadi, Sasuke mendecih kesal.

"Dasar pengganggu." Shikamaru yang sedari tadi menutup matanya kini menoleh ke Sasuke.

"Permainan apa yang kau lakukan dengan gadis itu, eh?" tanyanya dengan nada malas.

"Hn, kau urus saja si pirang Sabaku itu, buat dia agar tak mengganggu permainanku, kau mengertikan?" bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah memerintah Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya menarik, apa aku sekarang juga masuk dalam permainanmu, tuan Uchiha?"

"Hn, lakukan saja."

"Baiklah, bocah"

.

.

.

"Haaah untung saja seragam yang diberikan pihak sekolah tidak ku bawa semua ke apartemenku, jadi kau bisa memakainya untuk menggantikan bajumu yang basah tadi, tapi sepertinya sedikit besar, apa tidak apap-apa Hinata?" ujarnya sambil melihat Hinata yang sudah berganti pakaiannya yang tadi basah dengan pakaian miliknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, terimakasih Temari-chan sudah sangat membantuku," ucap Hinata sambil memberikan senyumnya.

"Hei, kita kan sudah berteman lama, sudahlah. Tapi aku penasaran siapa yang melakukan semua ini padamu Hinata-chan?" hinata sedikit gugup untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Temari, sedangkan temari kini sedang menatapanya penuh selidik, sangat penasaran dengan jawaban Hinata.

"i-itu…"

DDDRRRTTT,,,DDDRRRRRTTTT

Bunyi ponsel Temari membuyarkan semuanya, Hinata sangat beruntung karenanya. Temari mengambil ponselnya lalu melihat siapa nama pemanggil yang baru saja menggaggu percakapannya dengan Hinata. Setelah melihat nama si pemanggil itu, temari memutar bola matanya bosan, lalu ia segera menekan tombol berwarna merah untuk mematikan telpon itu.

"kenapa dimatikan? Memang dari siapa Temari?"

"Itu 'dia', habisnya aku bosan sih, jika menelponku, pasti yang ditanyakan itu kau, huuh padahal aku kan kakaknya, tapi di terlihat lebih peduli padamu Hinata." Jawab Temari sedikit cemberut, Hinata hanya terkikik geli saat melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, benarkah?"Temari mengangguk.

"Iyah, bahkan dia bilang akan pindah kesini agar dia bisa bertemu denganmu setiap hari, sepertinya dia tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu Hinata." Hinata kembali terkikik, sesekali ingatan masalalunya mengingat semua kenangan tentang pemuda berambut merah itu. Pemuda yang selalu berada disampingnya dan melindunginya.

Obrolan kedua gadis itu terhenti saat mereka mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, lalu keduanya pun menoleh kearah itu. Terlihat sosok pemuda yang berdiri disana, dia menguap seperti biasanya. Pemuda itu pun berjalan mengahmpiri mereka berdua. Pertama, Shikamaru menatap selidik pada Hinata. Hinata yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu hanya terheran-heran, apa maksud tatapan itu?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, ini ruang ganti khusus perempuan, apa kau tidak melihat simbolnya diluar?" pertanyaan itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian Shikamaru. Dia hanya menatap bosan pada gadis pirang itu, lalu shikamaru menaruh beberapa buku yang tadi dibawanya di pangkuan Temari.

"Itu adalah tugas yang akan kita lakukan bersama selama kau berada disini, jadi bersiap-siaplah karena mulai besok kau akan sangat sibuk." Ujarnya seraya pergi meninggalkan dua gadis itu, namun sebelumnya ia sempat menyeringai kearah Hinata. Entah kenapa Hinata merasa jika besok hidupnya akan lebih buruk dari pada hari ini.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**a/n: holla semua n.n/, maafkan saya atas keterlambatan fanfic ini karena bulan sepetmber kemarin saya lkagi fokus buat SHDL dan fic collab saya, jadi mohon maafkan author gaje ini ****, ok sekarang kita masuk pada balasan review.**

**Kensuchan:mfyh aku juga kecewa sama chp kemarin, tapi aku harap chp ini gangecewai ****, aku udah kerja keras loh, dan maaf yah ga bisa update kilat.**

**Aindri961: terimakasih yah sudah mengingat kan, tentang geng-geng itu aku memang sangat terinspirasi dengan f4, tapi aku harap ceritanya ga sama, jadi terus baca yah **

**Yukor kazaqi: ok, om yukoi ku tersayang, terimakasih sarannya, aku harap adi chp ini ada perubahan nya yah **

**Uchiha yardi: wkwkwk, kamu ini ada2 aja sih, ini udah update tp maaf ga bisa kilat **

**Onpu azuka: terimakasih yah, sarannya , tapi kan dari awal aku bikin cerita sasuke dan Hinata yang taruhan, kalau aku ubah, takutnya ga nyambung, ngertikan#colek onpu. Dan soal naruto, dia itu bukan orang ketiga beneran,hhe gaar akan menyusul beberapa chp lagi, terimakasih yah sarannya semoga chp ini ga kecewa **

**N :terimakasih semangatnya, ini udah lanjut , semoga memuaskan **

**Chibi beary: ya tuh, dasar setan pantat ayam#di chidori. Ok ini udh up, mf yah lama **

**Hinatauchiha69: insyaAllah beberapa chpt lagi gaara akan muncul.**

**Kazumi haruka: apa sekarang udah panjang, aku hrap kamu ga kecewa yah **

**Guest: ini udh lanjut maaf lelet **

**Fp gudang fanfic SasuHiuna: hhe, tentu saja boleh koq, aku malah seneng **

**D.W uchiha: mf yah ga bisa cepet, aku harap ficnya gajamuran, hhe #garing **

**Ok terimakasih buat semuanya, akhir kata RnR **


End file.
